


She Sleeps with a Cyborg

by BuckRogersMD



Category: Avengers, Captain America
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckRogersMD/pseuds/BuckRogersMD
Summary: An evening at home with Nat and Bucky.





	She Sleeps with a Cyborg

She Sleeps with a Cyborg

He opened the door to their therapeutic room. A gush of sea air rushed out and knocked the door out of his hand. The door hit the wall with a bang. The French doors blew wide open and flapped in the breeze. Nat ran in and grabbed them. 

The smell of the sea air, the warmth of the room, the blue colors, relaxed any person immediately. Buck kicked off his shoes and slipped off his shirt. He stood by the fish tank and touched the glass. He talked to his fish. He fed them. He watered the plants. As he pruned them he whispered words to them. Nat knocked around the bathroom and they wound up on the bed.

Considering his mental problems, diagnoses and sleep disturbances, Nat never knew what kind of a night she would have with her lover, but he fell asleep. She curled up beside him. She felt his heart pulse and his warm breath on the back of her neck. She held his human hand with both her hands. She held his hand next to her mouth. She kissed his fingertips one by one, and she fell asleep. She fell asleep and dreamed. 

She dreamed of a house, a house with an upstairs, and a downstairs, a basement, and an attic - a still, warm house. A house with all the windows open. A house filled with the sounds of the evening crickets and frogs, the rustling of wind through corn stocks and the distant rumbling of road traffic. She stood in the doorway of a bedroom. The window was open in the room and the night breeze lifted the sheer curtain and it billowed and relaxed and billowed and relaxed again. A night light lit the room with a soft peach glow. On the bed snuggled three children in fresh sleepwear and crisp white sheets - their chubby faces flushed with their own dreams. He came from behind her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She touched his hands and felt the calluses on his fingers.

"They look like angels now, don't they?" he said. She turned to look into his warm inviting blue eyes, and they gazed at their children. It seemed forever.

"Why are they all in the same bed?"

"They were playing and fell asleep."

"I'll carry them to their own beds."

"No," she said and she led him by both hands to the bed. She scooted the kids together and laid beside them. He followed her lead. They scrunched their three children between them and they stared into each other's eyes. The winds of time blew over them. The constellations drifted across the heavens. Eternity passed.

She woke with a sharp inhalation of air. She could not imagine what came over her. She had never dreamed anything like that before. She never even allowed herself to think of anything like that. She had never been in a house like that house. She had never even seen a picture of that kind of house. Not anything even close. She had seen other houses. If she was honest with herself, from time to time, she had looked in the windows of other people's homes, of other people's lives. On Sundays or on holidays she had walked or rode and looked. She had looked. She told herself she was happy for them, for their domestic bliss, and she was . . . she really was. But she knew it was simply not for her. Half asleep and half awake like she was, she felt an ache overtake her – a longing - a pain - a physical pain. She shook it off. She talked tough to herself but she could not stop it.

Darkness descended over her and she thought of another house. This house she knew. This house was a small dark house. This was a poor house. A house with three rooms. An old house. An uncared for house. A house that was not loved. A house without love inside. She did not think of all the long days she spent in this house. The brief springs and the all too long winters. She did not think of the house sitting in the small sad town and the people with faces carved from stone. When she thought of this house she thought of one day only. She thought of the last day she was in that house - the day her parents sold her to the Committee for State Security, the KGB. Of course, it was not called selling but that is essentially what it was. She saw her stepfather take the money. Her pregnant mother cried and held her year old brother. She thought of her stepfather's gruffness when he hit at her and told her to stop crying. She thought of the day the men came to the ugly house and took her. She told herself she must not think of either of these houses.

She pulled Buck's arm around her tight and ran his hand along her chest to her belly and held it there.

Her restlessness woke him. He moved his cybernetic arm oddly on the bed. He stretched, and twisted, and rubbed his metal arm at the shoulder.

"Is your arm hurting you, Angel?"

"No, it's . . . "

"Your arm's not making noises again?"

"No . . .No. I dreamed I . . . I dreamed I . . . held you with two real arms."

Her eyes widened and her lips parted to speak - to tell him she too had dreamed he had two flesh and blood arms. She shut her mouth. She knew what this meant to him. She knew it meant the world to him to be real - to be normal. She simply did not happen to share his fascination with the common place. Her mouth curved into a sly smile. Her twinkling eyes became little slits.

"Come on, you know I love the feel of cold hard steel pressed against my skin." She said in a breathless whisper.

"I think you're serious. I think you really do."

"Hold me tight."

"Tighter."

"Tighter."

"Ah . . .ah ah ah ah."

 

This short work is an excerpt from a larger work that you may be interested in reading: The Three Stigmata of Bucky Barnes. I had so much fun writing. I want to share it with you. I know you would have a lot of fun reading. If you would like to make private comments to me or have questions here is my e-mail address: buckrogersmd2419@yahoo.com.

DISCLAIMER

All publicly recognizable characters, or settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This work is done purely for entertainment only.


End file.
